


Scene Change

by evenifidieitsjimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spring Day (Music Video), Cute, Cute Park Jimin, Fluff, Gen, Innocent Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Shy Park Jimin, this was a request aight!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: Being in one of BTS’s new music videos may take it’s toll on your feelings for a very shy, pink-haired boy.





	Scene Change

 

‘’What even is the concept of this music video?’’ Yoongi growled, looking down at the script in his hand while taking a sip from his coffee, ‘’sitting in a pile of dirty laundry? Me throwing a cake at Namjoon? What does that have to do anything with the lyrics?’’

‘’Stop complaining, hyung,’’ Namjoon simply said, seated next to him as his hair got styled, ‘’and just roll with it.’’

‘’Yeah, listen to what he’s saying,’’ you grinned, casually walking into the dressing room and picking up on the conversation. Yoongi shot you a glare, but decided it was best to give up on complaining. A last growl rolled over his lips. ‘’You better not keep up the informal talk, Y/N.’’

You stuck your tongue out and opened the little fridge, grabbing a water bottle and closing the door with your hip. Today was the day the boys had to shoot another couple of scenes for their Spring Day music video, and as a good friend of Taehyung, they asked you to be involved in the video. You were supposed to represent the friend they were missing throughout the song and so, even you got a couple of nice scenes. Not that you were really noticeable, but you were told the fans would definitely see you. Like, definitely.

You heard some laughter coming from the hallways and seconds later, Jungkook and Taehyung busted through, laughing their asses off as Taehyung held onto a small sticky note. Jungkook kneeled down and started to slap the floor while laughing, he could barely breath. Taehyung hastily handed the note over his two hyungs while nobody had looked at you yet. Minutes later, a blushing, pink-haired Jimin stepped into the room and looked very embarrassed, looking at the two youngsters before letting his eyes glide over the room and halting at your appearance.

A soft squeal left his lungs and he immediately disappeared, closing the door behind his back as the whole situation left you clueless. ‘’What’s so funny?’’ you tried to ask Taehyung, but he was leaning down on Jungkook while they were giggling and babbling weird things, and they clearly weren’t in a right state of mind to answer your question. So you moved on to the two older hyungs.

‘’What’s so funny?’’ you repeated the question as Yoongi and Namjoon grinned, looking down at the sticky note and sharing a few words before Yoongi gave you the small paper.

On the top were two names: ‘’Y/N + Jimin’’, followed by ‘’scene #67′’.

You tried to rack your brain and remembered scene 67 was supposed to be a scene where you were supposed to look lost in a train compartment as Jimin rushed over to you, pushing both you guys through a door to end up in the middle of a field with the rest of boys. But as your eyes lowered, you sucked in a breath as a change of actions were written down.

SCENE CHANGE: ‘’[Jimin] taking [Y/N] outside —> [Jimin] kissing [Y/N]’’

Your eyes widened as you felt your heart skip a beat. The thought of kissing Jimin made you feel a bit light-headed. Now you understood why everyone thought this was so funny, because Jimin never _actually even approached you_. You had some small talks with him, but he always seemed so shy around you and was never really someone to have some long ass talks with. And now you also understood why Jimin was so embarrassed and fled the scene; he _knew_ he never really talked to you and he _knew_ how embarrassing it would be for him to kiss you.

‘’Y/N, are you okay?’’ Namjoon asked, and you could tell he was trying really hard to push away the grin that was about to creep on his face. You just nodded, several strands of hair falling in front of your face, but you swatted them away immediately.

‘’Y-yeah, yeah. I just… think I’m going to have a chat with Jimin,’’ you stuttered and pushed your body past Namjoon’s. You gave the two giggling maknaes a disappointed look, before leaving the dressing room and making your way to the set.

As you arrived, you saw Jimin in a heated discussion with the director and he looked pretty upset. While you halted your steps and tried to listen to the conversation, another member of the crew came to stand right next to you.

‘’You know, we didn’t do it without any reason given. PD-nim said it’d give the video ten times more views,’’ he lowly said while you two watched the director throwing his arms in the air rather furiously. You grimaced.

‘’It shouldn’t matter whether a kiss gives a video more views. If both Jimin and I don’t feel comfortable with the sudden change of plan, it shouldn’t be included in the video. Him dragging me through a door would be shocking enough,’’ you argued and tried to sound convincing of your statement, but the crew member gave you a look which told you he knew he was right.

‘’Aren’t you comfortable with the idea of kissing Jimin?’’ he asked you straightforwardly and you immediately shook your head.

‘’No,’’ you said, ‘’I think.’’

‘’You think?’’

‘’I mean, who cares? It’s just a kiss, right? We don’t even know each other that well,’’ you said and you must’ve sounded very contradicting to what you said earlier.

‘’Woah, Y/N-ssi, go tell Jimin that. Maybe then he’d calm down a bit,’’ the guy said before he left you alone again, and you stared at Jimin’s tensed back for a few seconds. Was Jimin really that upset? Were you really that bad to kiss? Or was it something else?

Suddenly, Jimin turned around and was about to dash off again, but he stopped midway because otherwise, he had ran you over. He looked down at you and his eyes widened.

‘’Jimin,’’ you curtly said.

‘’Y-Y/N, h-hey,’’ he shyly said and he stood frozen in place, feet glued to the ground.

He looked really cute today, you had to admit that. They put him in a warm, fluffy soft blue coat and a striped sweater underneath it. His loose jeans was cut till his knees and he wore some green sneakers and high socks as a finish in touch. Well, actually, the finish in touch was his cute, pink pastel hair, and you almost gasped at how adorable and small the outfit made him look.

‘’Are you okay? With… the scene?’’ you asked him and hoped for him to answer it in all honesty. Because by the looks of that heated discussion he had just now, he didn’t seem too happy about it.

‘’Ah, about that…’’ he said and started to fidget with the zoom of his T-shirt, ‘’I’m not entirely sure if I am comfortable with it. I mean, gosh, Y/N, y-you’re such a pretty person. Everyone would kill to be kissed by you. I mean, wait… I didn’t mean to say… Y/N, what I want to say, is that–‘’

You halted him by holding up your hand. He pressed his lips together after his totally embarrassing ramble and just stared at your hand, really not knowing what to do now. He called you pretty but refused to kiss you. That’s fine.

‘’It’s okay Jimin, if you don’t want to, then don’t. Do not let other people push you around that much. The scene was good like it was, just you pushing me outside, you know?’’ you reasoned and tried to let Jimin understand you’re okay with basically everything. ‘’But it’s just… it’s just a kiss, you know? You’ll survive. You’ve been kissed before, so don’t be too nervous about it.’’

You tried to give him an encouraging smile and tilted your head. ‘’Think about it. I’ll see you in a bit for the shooting.’’

And with that, you turned around and sprinted away, leaving Jimin at the set as you silently squealed to yourself. You couldn’t really tell from his body language or facial expressions what he was thinking, but let it be a surprise what he was planning on doing so.

About an hour later, you were finally called over for the scene everybody had been talking about for the past sixty minutes. Yet it was still unsure what was about to happen. You heard from Namjoon that Jimin received the freedom to choose from the director and that you’ll see what his decision was soon enough. So, feeling slightly anxious, you tried to act your way through the scene as you dramatically turned your head towards the camera.

Just then, Jimin came running down the train compartment and grabbed your hand. He let the camera take different angles from his action as he looked down on you.

‘’C’mon,’’ he whispered as Spring Day blared in the background, and with those words, you knew he had made his choice.

You felt him pulling you along to the fake door and he was about to push it open, but suddenly he froze for a millisecond and turned around, his chocolate brown eyes staring deep into your eyes. With the acting skills flooding through your veins, you tried to adapt your expressions to the situation and leaned into Jimin. You felt his hands rest on your hips as you fluttered your eyes closed, hands resting on shoulders and breath quickening.

Soon, a pair of plump lips placed themselves on your lips, and weird enough, relief washed over you as you came in contact with him. It felt good, almost too good. Your heartbeat fastened and you felt Jimin rub his hands over your hips, trying to make the kiss as soothing as possible.

His lips felt really nice. Better than expected, and you tilted your head a bit more to taste just a little bit more of his softness. But after a good fifteen seconds to give the cameraman different angles from the kiss, you pulled back and kept your eyes closed for a couple of more seconds.

‘’Woah,’’ you heard Jimin breathlessly say and you hummed, opening your eyes and seeing how close you still were to Jimin.

‘’Yeah,’’ you smirked, ‘’woah.’’

And yet again, laughter could be heard from a distance and you whipped your head towards the sound, not noticing you and Jimin were still holding onto each other.

Taehyung and Jungkook were on the ground, _again_ , and were laughing their asses off. But the rest of the crew was clapping and had big, satisfied grins on their faces, even the rest of the boys looked pretty impressed.

‘’Way to go, Jiminnie!’’ Hoseok yelled, which made Jin scold at him, but it still made Jimin smile.

As said before, you were still in each other’s arms and you both felt quite comfortable like this too. You looked up to meet his gaze again and smiled.

‘’That was pretty amazing, Jimin,’’ you said and meant it. You were probably never this serious about something.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he started to smile sheepishly. ‘’You too, Y/N,’’ he said while biting his lip, the smile getting bigger as you finally decided to break the embrace.

‘’We’ll eh… We’ll talk later,’’ you said and you still felt a bit swooned by the whole scene. _Was it weird you actually wanted it to do it all over again?_

‘’Yeah,’’ Jimin said as he tried to regain the feeling of your lips on his, actually really enjoying that feeling, ‘’definitely.’’

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @evenifidieitsjimin  
> wattpad: @sweethemmings  
> vent: @lyricalanke & @loveisnotover  
> instagram: @sh00kjimin
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! ♥


End file.
